Cameras for taking photographs are relatively expensive and desirable pieces of electronic equipment. Due to their relatively small size, cameras can be stolen fairly easily if left unattended for even a brief period of time, particularly at gatherings attended by a large number of people, such as weddings, concerts or sporting events. Additionally, while many cameras are quite small, it is still not always convenient for an owner to carry the camera around on his or her person. Rather, the owner may want to set the camera down for a period of time, and yet a safe place to store the camera may not always be available.